Total Eclipse Of The Heart
by Christabelle23
Summary: It's the final straw, and the final chance to make it right. After James messes up, he and Lily both realize they are tired of screwing up with each other. A heart-to-heart, tears, and arms that could protect you from anything lead to a forever that could make any one jealous. Rated T for some language.


_I have reposted this story onto this account from my old one TeamJacobBitch. I no longer use that account so I decided to move my old stories from there to here. _

**So I was listening to the song 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' by Bonnie Tyler and this idea came to me. It's a great song, older but still totally amazing and something that a lot of people can relate to! It's just an L/J fic of course about them both, told from both of their POVs. Read it and tell me what you think. (:**

**Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the characters are mine. Just the plot, (:**

"_**Turnaround, **__Every Now And Then I Get A Little Bit Lonely And You're Never Coming Around  
__**Turnaround, **__Every Now And Then I Get A Little Bit Tired Of Listening To The Sound Of My Tears  
__**Turnaround, **__Every Now And Then I Get A Little Bit Nervous That The Best Of All The Years Have Gone By  
__**Turnaround, **__Every Now And Then I Get A Little Bit Terrified And Then I See The Look In Your Eyes"_

_-James POV-_

"Padfoot why can't she just see that I really do love her? I've been nothing but kind to her and trying to show how much I love her all bloody year! She just never seems to see it. I'm starting to think she's never going to come around." I slid to the floor of my room in the head dorm that I shared with the object of my affection…

"Prongs I have no clue, if I did I would have told you long ago mate. I hate seeing you like this, crying your heart out over some bird who won't give you the time of day!"

I stared up at my best friend; we had been close since first year when I realized he was different than the rest of his family and a lot like me. We told each other everything, and I do mean everything, which is why I wasn't afraid to cry my heart out to him like most blokes would have been.

"She's not just some bird though! Every time I see her I fall more in love with her, everything about her makes me want her and I hate it! Sometimes I think that the best of all the years of my life have gone by chasing her and I'll never get her! It's just every time I look into her eyes when we're talking and laughing, or she's cursing me out for something I do I get scared because I realize how much I love her and I just don't know what to do!"

I sat there for a minute, "And now I had to go and bloody screw it up so bad that she yelled at me again. DAMN IT!"

I blinked back the tears as Sirius sat down beside me on the floor his hand resting on my shoulder, conveying how he felt without words.

"_**Turnaround bright eyes**__, Every now and then I fall apart  
__**Turnaround bright eyes**__, Every now and then I fall apart_

_**Turnaround**__, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

_**Turnaround**__, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
__**Turnaround, **__Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry"_

_-Lily POV-_

"Lils what's wrong?" I ignored Alice and Hestia and just threw myself down onto the bed that belonged to Hestia, crying into her pillow.

"Lily please tell us what's wrong." Hestia coaxed gently rubbing my back. "Turn around and let me see those bright green eyes." I slowly sat up wiping the tears from my face and biting back the sob that threatened to escape. "That's better, now tell us what happened."

"W-well James and I have been getting along so well, and I st-started to like him...a lot. Then on the way back to my dorm I found James and D-Dorcas Meadows practically shagging in a broom closet." I started to cry harder so Hestia and Alice wrapped their arms around me.

"I thought I'd finally give him a chance. T-then I found them, and I lost it. I screamed at him, and then ran away. And now I'm crying over him and I don't even know if he's worth it…" I finished in a whisper trying to quit crying for good.

"Oh Lils," Alice said softly stroking my hair. "Honey if he makes you cry like this, then that just means you love him."

"_**Turnaround,**__ Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

_**Turnaround,**__ bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_**Turnaround,**__ bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever."_

_-James POV-_

"James what are you going to do about this? Mate you're in love with her, and by the way she reacted tonight I'd say she feels something towards you! So tell me what the bloody hell you are going to do about it."

I looked over at my best mate who was staring at me intently. "I'm gonna go talk to her that's what I'm going to do about it!"

I jumped up and ran out of my room ignoring him following me and yelling. I ran the whole way to the Gryffindor tower where I knew she would be at talking to her friends. I stopped at the bottom of the girls dormitory staircase just long enough to freeze it before running up it and flinging there door open.

Alice, Hestia and Lily were sitting on one of the beds hugging each other. They all looked up at me when the door slammed against the wall and I ruffled my hair nervously.

"Can I talk to Lily alone?" Alice and Hestia slowly got up, giving Lily some kind of look before walking past me and glaring.

I shut the door behind them, and put a locking charm and a sound proofing charm up before I walked over to Lily. I kneeled down on the floor beside the bed and looked up at her as she pulled her knees to her chest and stared at me, her eyes glistening with tears.

I laughed bitterly, "Every time it seems I'm doing something right and getting through to you I got and fuck it up and it makes everything fall apart. This time though I didn't mean for it to be like that, I just wanted a good snog, a guy can only take so many rejections before he caves. Dorcas took it too far and if I could take it back I would."

She was just staring at me, not moving, doing or saying anything. I sighed, "Lily please believe me. I love you damn it, I don't know why I do sometimes but I do! And I need you now tonight, I need you now more than ever before. We only have half a year left and I don't want to waste it. Please Lils, I need you."

"_And if you'll only hold me tight  
we'll be holding on forever  
and we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight, Forever's gonna start tonight."_

_-Lily POV-_

"James," was all I managed to get out before I started crying again. Suddenly his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me onto his lap, holding me close to his body and stroking my hair like Alice had earlier. If only he could hold me forever, then everything could be okay. But we couldn't do that because we still had to make it right.

I looked up at him, the tears still streaking down my face. "I love you so much that I hate you. You drive me over the edge, when I'm with or without you. If I'm not with you I feel alone and in the dark, but when we're together it's like an explosion because I can't contain it any longer. "

"Then stop fighting it," He said softly as he reached up and wiped the tears off my cheeks softly with the pad of his thumb. I knew that what he said was true but I still couldn't help but feel like I shouldn't be with him, I wanted him and needed him though. And I knew if I said yes forever could start tonight.

"_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do"_

_-J POV-_

As I watched her think it over my heart fell. She was going to say no, the feeling kept creeping into my gut and everything I had worked for would be a waste. I fell apart on the inside, not letting it show on the outside because there was nothing I could do to stop her anyway. And even if there was, I wouldn't do that to her because I want her to be happen.

Bloody love, screws everything up. She looked up at me, still wrapped in my arms her eyes still shining with tears. This is it…

"_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart_

_**Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes**_

_**Turnaround,**__ every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
__**Turnaround,**__ every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
__**Turnaround,**__ every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
__**Turnaround,**__ every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do_

_-L POV-_

"They say that people can fall in and out of love, I say they are wrong. Once you fall in love, if it's real you're stuck with it. You were always like darkness in the corner of my day but now I realize you're the light."

I smiled at him, "You'll always be who you are not who you try to be for me and I'm okay with that. You'll always be the only boy who ever wanted me just because I'm me not for any other reason. There's no one in this world better for me than you, and there's nothing I won't do to show you that."

James smiled at me as he laughed softly.

"_**Turnaround bright eyes,**__ Every now and then I fall apart  
__**Turnaround bright eyes**__, Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight, And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight, We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right, Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_"

"We may fight or whatever but we'll always be together if you want to be. I love you lily, you're my light in the dark and you're the only one I want to spend forever with. Go out with me?" He still seemed nervous to me as he asked that question and I grinned.

"I love you James. Forever starts tonight." I leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and gentle and everything our first kiss should have been, it was perfect unlike our relationship but hey, I took that as a good sign.

"_Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart"_

_-J POV-_

As I lay in my bed that night I still couldn't believe she said yes. After everything we'd gone through, been to hell and back, she still said yes. Needless to say no one was shocked when they found out but some people did get a hell of a lot richer.

I guess what they say about falling in love taking time for some people is true, sometimes it is really like a total eclipse of the heart.

**So what did you think? Please review not because if you don't I won't yadda yadda yadda…but because if you review I'll be able to write better stuff that yall want more of in the future and if you don't tell me how amazing this is or how royally it sucks THAT AINT GONNA HAPPEN. Alright.(: **

**Review seriously though. Buh-Bye.**_  
_


End file.
